LEGO
LEGO is a Danish brand of toy bricks that can be used to assemble models of various intricacy. In 1999, Star Wars became their first licensed product (Spider-Man, Harry Potter, Batman, and a few others followed) and since then, building sets from all six films have been released. These sets mainly feature prominent vehicles, and a few scenes. Many fans of this LEGO theme have made custom sets for the Star Wars Universe from their existing pieces. The LEGO Star Wars video game, released in 2005, was based on the LEGO sets portraying characters such as Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu in the prequel movies. A sequel was also released, which is based on the original trilogy (episodes Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi). It is presented in a similar format, though introduces new features to correspond more with the interactivity of LEGO. A compliation of the first two LEGO Star Wars games named Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga was announced at Celebration IV. This game is for next-gen consoles and incorporates all six films. The current Star Wars license with LEGO is said to have been renewed to continue through to 2011. [http://www.starwars.com/collecting/news/lego/news20060213.html LEGO Star Wars Wins T.O.T.Y. Award] Craft As mentioned above, spacecraft and other vehicles are LEGO Group mainstay for the line. The sets include spacecraft such as the Millennium Falcon and the X-wing, along with some less well-known craft, such as the Flash Speeder and Count Dooku's Geonosian speeder bike. Specific pieces of special design and various printed pieces have been developed by the company to achieve an accurate look of some of the more complicated craft. LEGO still uses stickers as opposed to transfers, as they are more cost-effective. Some sets over time have been redesigned by LEGO such as the Millennium Falcon, snowspeeder, landspeeder, X-Wing. The AT-ST and Y-wing have been redesigned and released late 2006 / early 2007. The Slave I has been redesigned three times (two for Boba Fett, one for Jango Fett) the latest in 2006. Minifigures have even been redesigned like the Super Battle Droids (changed from blue to silver), 2007 sets (some sets have not been released yet) have many redesigned minifigures such as Qui-Gon Jinn (has been given a new torso), Pilot Droids (torso piece is completely blue) and Droidekas (made with new pieces). Some minifigures have been temporarily redesigned. These include: Boba Fett and Stormtroopers which had extra printings on their legs. Ultimate Collector's Series Some vehicles have been created to be more detailed and larger than most. This line of models is known as the Ultimate Collector's Series (UCS). Due to the larger scale, more pieces are required and higher skill level to build these models is usually needed. They are also more expensive than most LEGO sets. Some of the models included in the UCS line are the X-wing, Imperial Star Destroyer, Snowspeeder, Y-Wing, AT-ST and the TIE Advanced, most recently, a new, minifig scale Millennium Falcon (the only UCS set to come with minifigs). These UCS models also come with a fact sheet on their ships, however there are no minifigures included.(Besides the aforementioned Millennium Falcon. Astromech droids are also included in the UCS X-Wing, Y-wing, and Naboo Starfighter only.) MINI Series (2002–2005/2007) In 2002, LEGO began releasing a line of MINI models. These models were much smaller than the normal sets and had fewer pieces and therefore were not as detailed, though they were much cheaper. There have been a wide range of MINI models released, ranging from Episode I's MTT to Episode VI's Imperial Shuttle. In 2005, two promotional MINI models were released in celebration of the release of Episode III. They seem to be the last of the constructable MINI line, as LEGO have made no announcements regarding a continuation of the MINI series. However, StarWars.com is currently accepting pre-orders for new Star Wars key-chains, which is a set of three new MINI Star Wars vehicles from Episode IV. LEGO has released key-chains in the past as minifigures, but this will be the first time in which a MINI vehicle becomes a key-chain. Locations/Scenes LEGO has also created sets or parts of a set that is focused on scenes/locations from the movies such as the "Final Duel" and "Jedi Defense" sets. "Locations" range from large sets to single objects, such as moisture vaporators and cranes. Single objects are most often paired with vehicles, such as the Episode Two speeder bike sets: 7113 (Owen Lars' swoop) with the moisture vaporator and 7114 (Count Dooku's Geonosian speeder bike) with the crane. Most of the smaller location sets are paired with vehicles, not limited to single props. 7180 B-wing came with a Rebel Control Center, and 4502 X-wing Fighter had Yoda's Dagobah hut as a side-draw. Episode I's 7121 Naboo Swamp, a swampy landscape of plant life and was paired with two STAPs and their battle droid pilots. Also, there are the massive stand-alone playsets, such as 4480 Jabba's Palace (though this can be connected to 4475 Jabba's Message and 4476 Jabba's Prize to form an even larger Jabba's Palace), 10123 Cloud City, and 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel. The latest playset is 7666 Hoth Rebel Base with a new snowspeeder (third model) and an E-web blaster. It is set to come out in September 2007. Characters The final, but very integral part of a LEGO Star Wars set is the characters. Almost all of the saga's most iconic characters have been incarnated into LEGO form. The most common form in which characters appear in the LEGO universe are as minifigures, classic LEGO people. These come with a boxy torso and interchangeable heads; torso; headpiece (hair or some form of headgear); cape (made from real cloth and attached onto the neck, before the head), appearing on some characters; and legs; though most fans switch arms, hands, and even hips while this is not officially intended. New minifigures of accessories representing characters never cease to cause excitement. Due to the unique appearances of the many droids, soldiers and aliens that comprise this universe, many new moulds have been specially created for the series. Prime examples are the stormtrooper helmets, General Grievous torso, Greedo head and so on. New character moulds have been created specifically for Star Wars Lego. These include the General Grievous minifigure, the Gungan and Rodian heads, and the helmets such as Darth Vader's and Stormtrooper's (including stormtrooper variations) Moulds for accessories have also been created, such as helmets, headpieces, weapons, etc. These include the lightsaber handle (which has since been reused for other purposes both in and out of the Star Wars range), electrobinoculars, the recent new-mould blasters in the 2007 sets, Rebel pilot helmets, and more. There are a few variations of the standard LEGO minifigure produced for the Star Wars range. The most controversial and prominent type are the light-up lightsaber (LUL) minifigs, released with some of the larger Episode III sets in 2005. Characters given the treatment include Darth Vader, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Luminara Unduli. These figures look like usual ones on the surface, except that, to facilitate internal electronics, all components cannot be removed, excepting the headpiece. When the head is pressed down, an LED illuminates the LEGO lightsaber blade. The batteries last three hours and are not intended for replacement, though they can be replaced. The other variation is the minifigure magnet. So far, four of such sets (containing three characters each) have been released. The 12 characters are Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, a green clone trooper, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Vader, Chewbacca, a Stormtrooper, an AT-ST Pilot, a Rebel Pilot, a Royal guard, Princess Leia, Boba Fett, Anakin Skywalker (young), Darth Maul and a Naboo Pilot. Strong magnets are placed in the minifigure's legs and torso, so while they look exactly like a normal LEGO minifig, they can stick onto magnetic surfaces. Unlike in LULs, only the legs and the torso of the minifigure cannot be separated. Star Wars products were also among the first, besides the Spider-Man and Harry Potter (starting at the Prisoner of Azkaban sets) range, to experience the change from yellow to peach. As of mid-2004, all of LEGO licensed product ranges experienced a change in skin tone from the classic yellow to the more realistic peach. Other less common incarnations of characters from the universe include Technic models and UCS characters. Technic Technic is a form of LEGO which entirely forsakes the regular brick design and relies on technical parts such as gears, axles, cross-bars, and so on. It is mainly droids, such as the pit droid, R2-D2, C-3PO, battle droid, super battle droid, and droideka that have been incarnated in this unique form. Technic sets allow for accurate features and various movements otherwise impossible. Both the pit droid and battle droid sets fold up, while the super battle droid has a quick-draw blaster function; R2-D2 produces a tool arm, and C-3PO's head and arms fall off when the center is pushed. However, Jango Fett, Darth Vader, and the stormtrooper have also been turned into Technic figures as well, possibly because of the mechanical appearance of their costumes. Ultimate Collector's Series The last way characters appear in LEGO is as UCS models (see "craft" above). Darth Maul's bust and Yoda are the only two UCS characters as of 2007. Building at this scale provides immense amounts of character detail. These sets are made up mostly of standard LEGO bricks. ''Star Wars'' LEGO: List of sets Some of the Star Wars LEGO sets include landspeeders, TIE Fighters, and several characters such as Darth Vader and Han Solo. These sets have been produced and re-released over the years, and new sets were created with the release of each prequel film. As of 2007, the following LEGO sets have been produced. (Set number followed by set name and included minifigs, categorized by episode): ''Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' * 3343 Star Wars #4 :Minifigs: Battle Droids, (x2), Battle Droid Commander * 7101 Lightsaber Duel :Minifigs: Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn * 7111 Droid Fighter :Minifigs: None * 7115 Gungan Patrol :Minifigs: Gungan Warrior, Jar Jar Binks * 7121 Naboo Swamp :Minifigs: Battle Droids (x2), Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks * 7124 Flash Speeder :Minifigs: Naboo Security officer * 7126 Battle Droid Carrier :Minifigs: Battle Droids (x6), Battle Droid pilot * 7131 Anakin's Podracer :Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker (Podracer), Padmé Amidala, Pit Droid * 7141 Naboo Fighter :Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker (Starfighter), Battle Droids (x2), R2-D2 * 7151 Sith Infiltrator :Minifigs: Darth Maul, Sith Probe Droids (x3) * 7155 Trade Federation AAT :Minifigs: Battle Droids (x2) * 7159 Podracer Bucket :Minifigs: Jar Jar Binks, Anakin Skywalker (Podracer), Generic Alien * 7161 Gungan Sub :Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Hood), Jar Jar Binks, Qui-Gon Jinn * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace :Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker (Podracer), Gasgano, Sebulba, R2-D2, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Amidala, Qui-Gon Jinn, Pit Droids (x3) * 7184 Trade Federation MTT :Minifigs: Battle Droids (x7) * 7186 Watto's Junkyard :Minifigs: Watto, Aldar Beedo * 7203 Jedi Defense I :Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Droidekas (x2) * 7204 Jedi Defense II :Minifigs: Security Battle Droid, Battle Droid Commander, Qui-Gon Jinn * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Droid Starfighter :Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, Naboo Pilot * 7662 MTT :Minifigs: Droideka, Battle Droids (x16), Security Battle Droids (x2), Battle Droid Pilots (x2) * 7663 Sith Infiltrator :Minifigs: Darth Maul, Sith Probe Droids (x3) * 7665 Republic CruiserSeptember 2007 Releases :Minifigs: Qui-Gon Jinn (hood and new torso), Obi-Wan Kenobi (hood and new torso), Maoi Madakor, Antidar Williams, R2-R7 MINI sets * 4485 Mini Anakin's Podracer / Sebulba's Podracer * 4491 Mini MTT * 4493 Mini Sith Infiltrator Technic sets * 8000 Pit Droid * 8001 Battle Droid * 8002 Destroyer Droid UCS sets * 10026 Ultimate Collector Series Naboo Starfighter ''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * 4478 Geonosian Fighter :Minifigs: Geonosis Battle Droids (x2) , Geonosian Warrior, Geonosian Pilot * 4481 Hailfire Droid :Minifigs: None * 4482 AT-TE :Minifigs: Clone Troopers (x4) * 7103 Jedi Duel :Minifigs: Count Dooku, Yoda * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter :Minifigs: Tusken Raiders (x2), Anakin Skywalker * 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit :Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker (No Cape), Zam Wesell * 7143 Jedi Starfighter :Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Headset), R4-P17 (Head) * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I :Minifigs: Jango Fett, Boba Fett * 7163 Republic Gunship :Minifigs: Clone Troopers (x4), Super Battle Droids (x2), Jedi Knight, Droideka Mini sets * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter / Slave I * 4490 Mini Republic Gunship * 4495 Mini AT-TE Technic sets * 8011 Jango Fett * 8012 Super Battle Droid * 8007 C-3PO ''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *6205 LEGO V-wing Fighter :Minifigs: Clone Pilot, Astromech Droid (Head) * 7250 Clone Scout Walker :Minifigs: Clone recon trooper * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation :Minifigs: Darth Vader (No Cape), Anakin Skywalker (Burned), Medical droid * 7252 Droid Tri-Fighter :Minifigs: Buzz Droid * 7255 General Grievous Chase :Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Grievous * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid :Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 (Head) * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel :Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Light-up lightsaber), Anakin Skywalker (Light-up lightsaber) * 7258 Wookiee Attack :Minifigs: Wookiee Warriors (x2), Battle Droids (x2), Spider Droid * 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter :Minifigs: Clone Pilots (x3), R4 Astromech Droid * 7260 Wookiee Catamaran :Minifigs: 7th Sky Corps (x2), Luminara Unduli (Light-up Lightsaber), Yoda, Wookiee Warriors (x3), Chewbacca * 7261 Clone Turbo Tank :Minifigs: Mace Windu (Light-up Lightsaber) 1, Battle Droids (x2), Clone scout trooper, Star Corps Trooper, Clone Trooper, Sky Trooper *Note: This set was re-released in 2006 without a LUL Mace Windu but a standard one and an extra clone trooper was included. * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle :Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Headset), Buzz Droids (x2), R2-D2 (Head), R4-P17 (Head) * 7654 Droids Battle Pack :Minifigs: Battle Droids (x4) Super Battle Droids (x3) * 7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack :Minifigs: Clone Troopers (x2), Star Corps Trooper, Clone shock trooper * 7656 General Grievous' Starfighter :Minifigs: General Grievous * 7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring :Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, R4-G9 (Head) * 65771 Episode III Collectors' Set :Minifigs: Clone Pilots (x3), Astromech Droid, Buzz Droid MINI sets * 6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter * 6967 Mini ARC-170 Starfighter ''Episode IV: A New Hope'' * 4477 T-16 Skyhopper :Minifigs: T-16 Pilot * 4501 Mos Eisley Cantina :Minifigs: Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi, Greedo, Sandtrooper * 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer :Minifigs: Grand Moff Tarkin, Stormtroopers (x2), Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine (Hologram), Royal Guards (x2), Imperial Officer, R2-D5, Mouse Droid * 7106 Droid Escape :Minifigs: C-3PO, R2-D2 * 7110 Landspeeder :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, Ben Kenobi * 7140/7142 X-wing Fighter :Minifigs: R2-D2, Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter, Rebel Mechanic * 7146 TIE Fighter :Minifigs: TIE Pilot, Stormtrooper * 7150/7152/7262 TIE Advanced & Y-wing :Minifigs: Dutch Vander, Darth Vader, Red R4 Astromech Droid * 7190 Millennium Falcon :Minifigs: R2-D2, C-3PO, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca * 7263 TIE Fighter :Minifigs: Darth Vader (Light-up Lightsaber), TIE Pilot * 7658 Y-wing Fighter :Minifigs: Jon Vander, Red R4 Astromech Droid * 7659 Imperial Landing Craft :Minifigs: TIE Fighter Pilot, Sandtrooper (x2), Stormtrooper (x2) *10131 TIE Collection :Minifigs: Darth Vader, TIE Piolt (x2), Droid Brain * 10144 Sandcrawler :Minifigs: Jawas (x3), Owen Lars, C-3PO, R2-D2, R1-G4, Gonk Droid, ASP Droid, R5-D4, Treadwell Droid MINI sets * 3219 Mini TIE Fighter * 4484 Mini X-wing Fighter and TIE Advanced * 4488 Mini Millennium Falcon * 4492 Mini Star Destroyer * 6963 Mini X-wing Fighter (Limited release) Technic sets * 8008 Stormtrooper * 8009 R2-D2 * 8010 Darth Vader UCS sets * 7191 X-wing Fighter * 10019 Rebel Blockade Runner * 10030 Imperial Star Destroyer * 10134 Y-wing Attack Starfighter :Minifigs: Red R4 Astromech Droid * 10175 Vader's TIE Advanced * 10179 Millennium Falcon :Minifigs: Ben Kenobi, Han Solo (brown legs), Chewbacca, Princess Leia, Luke Skywalker (long hair) ''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * 3340 Star Wars #1 :Minifigs: Emperor Palpatine (Black Hands), Darth Maul, Darth Vader * 4479 TIE Bomber :Minifigs: TIE Pilot * 4483 Imperial AT-AT :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, AT-AT Driver, Snowtroopers (x2) * 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, Dak Ralter, Rebel Hoth Trooper * 4502 X-wing Fighter (Dagobah) :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, Yoda * 4504 Millennium Falcon :Minifigs: Han Solo, Snowtrooper, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO * 6209 Slave I :Minifigs: IG-88, Dengar, Boba Fett, Han Solo (Carbonite) , Bespin Guard * 6212 X-Wing Fighter :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Han Solo, Princess Leia, R2-D2, Chewbacca * 7119 Twin-Pod Cloud Car :Minifigs: Lobot * 7130 Snowspeeder :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, Dak Ralter, Hoth Rebel Trooper * 7144 Slave I :Minifigs: Boba Fett, Han Solo (Carbonite) * 7666 Hoth Base :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker (Pilot), Dak Ralter, Rebel Troopers (x2), Snowtroopers (x2), Probe Droid, K-3PO(Limited) * 10123 Cloud City :Minifigs: Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Stormtrooper, Boba Fett (Markings), Han Solo, Han Solo (Carbonite), Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, Snow Trooper, General Veers, AT-AT Driver MINI sets * 4486 Mini AT-ST / Snowspeeder * 4489 Mini AT-AT UCS sets * 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder ''Episode VI: Return of the Jed'' * 3341 Star Wars #2 :Minifigs: Han Solo (Brown Legs), Luke Skywalker (Hood), Boba Fett * 3342 Star Wars #3 :Minifigs: Chewbacca, Scout Troopers (x2) * 4475 Jabba's Message :Minifigs: C-3PO, R2-D2, Bib Fortuna * 4476 Jabba's Prize :Minifigs: Gamorrean Guard, Han Solo (Carbonite), Boba Fett * 4480 Jabba's Palace :Minifigs: Jabba the Hutt, Princess Leia, EV-9D9, Gonk Droid, B'omarr Monk, Luke Skywalker * 6206 TIE Interceptor :Minifigs: TIE Pilot * 6207 A-Wing Fighter :Minifigs: A-Wing Pilot, Rebel Mechanic * 6208 B-Wing Fighter :Minifigs: B-Wing Pilot, Ten Numb * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge :Minifigs: Jabba the Hutt, Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, Princess Leia, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Boba Fett, Gamorrean Guard * 7104 Desert Skiff :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker, Han Solo * 7127 Imperial AT-ST :Minifigs: Chewbacca * 7128 Speeder Bikes :Minifigs: Luke Skywalker (Endor Outfit), Scout Troopers (x2) * 7134 A-wing Fighter :Minifigs: A-Wing Pilot, Rebel Mechanic * 7139 Ewok Attack :Minifigs: Wicket, Paploo, Scout Trooper, Stormtrooper * 7166 Imperial Shuttle :Minifigs: Imperial Pilot, Emperor Palpatine, Royal Guards (x2) * 7180 B-wing at Rebel Control Center :Minifigs: Rebel Pilot, Rebel Mechanical, R4 Unit * 7200 Final Duel I :Minifigs: Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine * 7201 Final Duel II :Minifigs: Imperial Officer, Luke Skywalker, Stormtrooper * 7264 Imperial Inspection :Minifigs: Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, Stormtroopers (x4), Royal Guards (x2), Imperial Officers (x2) * 7657 AT-ST :Minifigs: AT-ST Pilot MINI sets * 4494 Mini Imperial Shuttle * 6965 Mini TIE Interceptor UCS sets * 10174 AT-ST Expanded Universe * 7664 TIE Crawler7664 TIE Crawler to be released late 2007 :Minifigs: Shadow Stormtroopers (x2) * 10131 TIE Collection :Minifigs: Darth Vader, TIE Pilots (x2), Droid brain Keychain or Keyring * 3913 Darth Vader Keychain * 3914 Luke Skywalker Keychain * 3922 Darth Maul Keychain * 3947 Yoda Keychain * 4202665 C-3PO Keychain * 4224469 Snowtrooper Keychain * 4224471 Yoda Keychain * 4224472 Stromtrooper Keychain * 4270898 Anakin Keychain * 4270900 Clone Trooper Keyring * 4270902 Chewbacca Keyring * 4274291 Yoda Keyring * 4294201 Boba Fett Keyring * 4297461 Imperial Royal Guard Keyring * 851091 R2-D2 Keyring * 851461 Obi-Wan Keychain * 851937 Astromech Droid Keychain * 851938 Princess Leia Keychain * 857091 R2-D2 Keyring * 8511937 Astromech Droid Keyring Notes and references External links * *LEGO Star Wars at LEGOShop.com * * *Lego at the Wookieepedia *[http://www.lego.com/starwars Official Star Wars LEGO Site] *[http://www.fbtb.net From Bricks to Bothans - Star Wars LEGO Fan Resource Site] *Saber-Scorpion's Lair the Jedi Knight story illustrated in LEGO *BrickLink *Brickipedia, the LEGO wiki Category:LEGO Category:Toy companies Category:LEGO Category:Companies